


Soulmate Drabbles

by yutta_hey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutta_hey/pseuds/yutta_hey
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for soulmate prompts on Tumblr as well as the soulmate prompts I come up with.





	1. Chapter One: Sakura/Kisame

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read a drabble for this pairing, feel free to skip to a chapter with a pairing that you like. Chapter titles are for the pairings to make it clear.
> 
> This Prompt: This public toilet has a knuckle-shaped whole in the wall. Is that anything to do with you because five minutes ago my knuckles were on fire.

Sakura breathes out deeply, closing her eyes and tapping the shot glass with her chipped nails. She's drained and bitter, thinking back on the results of the surgery.

Ino hasn't spoken to her since she found out the news. Sakura supposes that's to be expected. That she should be okay with giving Ino her space but-

But this hurts Sakura too. Ino lost her lover, yes, but Sakura lost two close friends over this and she had to watch as one bled out. Sakura wants to comfort Ino, to mourn together but she can't.

Sakura is being blamed for the death even though there was nothing she could do about it. That really fucking hurts.

She drains the glass quickly, slamming it back on the bar along with the other two glasses before pushing past people on her way to the bathroom. It takes her a few minutes but she does get there, walking up to the sink with only a slight stumble in her step which she chalks up to the dim lighting.

Splashing water on her face, she stares at her reflection frowning. "It's not my fault," she says, and then repeats it once more. "It's not my fault. It's not. I tried. I tried to save her, Ino. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sakura coughs, tears fighting to escape her eyes. She turns away from the mirror, scrunching up her face and lifts her arm up to punch the wall.

Sakura shrieks, clutching her fist in her other hand. "That was so stupid," she says.

She hears someone else hiss somewhere outside of the bathroom before a figure shows up at the entrance of the bathroom, not coming in but looking around. His eyes settle on her and flick over to the small dent in the wall and then over to her hand.

He raises his own hand, holding it out to the light so she can see; he has a bluish tint to his skin in the lighting but Sakura can see the red swelling appearing on his knuckles.

He grins and says, "Ow."

And Sakura knows what that means but her heart is tired and she knows what happened to Ino's own soulmate, Karin, and she really doesn't want to face the same thing and-

She staggers over to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Haku/Karin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of soulmate drabble prompts from tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you don't like this pairing, feel free to skip to a chapter with a pairing you like. Chapter titles are the pairings.
> 
> This Prompt: The one where your soulmate's ghost haunts you after they die.

Karin never had the most pleasant life but she carries on anyway. Yes, the majority of her youth was wasted away through the loss of her mum and the traumatic experiences pertaining her healing... _gift_ , that went on for years after.

No, her life was not pleasant but she worked under Orochimaru. She knows that others have it worse; she's seen how Orochimaru can break a person with flowery words and build them back up with torture and experimentation. Any contact with the snake sennin is much like gorilla warfare and Karin doesn't like to look or listen when others are subjected to worse treatment than what she herself faced.

If Orochimaru can treat comrades as he treats her, the mere thought of how he treats his enemies is terrifying.

Karin knows her life is far from the perfect fairy tale stories her mum would whisper to her by her bed in order to help Karin settle in for bed. Karin herself doesn't spend often thinking about her past, aware of the pain that would be brought up with it because eventually, even the good memories give in to the ending.

This pain on the side of her neck is enough to bring tears to her eyes. There's no blood, she notes after reaching up to check her neck, just hot and tender skin. Her jaw goes slack and she frantically pulls out a kunai, slicing her palm in her haste, and holds it up in order to use it as a mirror.

Her mark is fading.

This....this hurts but Karin thinks it would be worse if she actually knew her soulmate. 

She falls down to her knees, staring at nothing in particular in front of her until suddenly that nothing turns into a faint outline of something; a boy perhaps a year younger than her dressed in Kirigakure traditional robes.  Her eyes narrow in on the spot just above his collarbone, the characters of her name contrasting brightly with his nearly translucent form.

"Now, now," he chastises gently, smiling at her, "you need to take care of your hand. There are some herbs around here that..."

Karin closes her eyes.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat._


	3. Chapter Three: Kushina/Mikoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles written for soulmate prompts on Tumblr as well as the soulmate prompts I come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read a drabble for this pairing, feel free to skip to a chapter with a pairing that you like. Chapter titles are for the pairings to make it clear.
> 
> This Prompt: The one where you have a compass on your body that leads you to your soulmate.

Mikoto thinks that it would have been beneficial for the clan if her own compass led her to Fugaku's side. Or at the very least, another Uchiha.

If not an Uchiha, a clan heir.  

She is being raised to become the Uchiha matriarch and she knows that if her soulmate isn't an Uchiha by blood that her soulmate needs at the very least the blood of clan royalty or she'll never be allowed to court her own fated one.

She spends the majority of her days searching through both Konoha and her clan, checking and re-checking places she has already scouted.

She would have spent today doing the same thing but her friend Minato wanted her to meet his best friend- she snorted at that; this is going to be Minato's sixteenth best friend that she is to meet.

When she said as much to him, he swore that she's the  _best, best_  friend because certainly there is a difference between the two and shame on her for not understanding.

She arrives at training ground three in comfortable clothes, walking over to Minato once she catches sight of the familiar blonde hair. Next to him is a less familiar head of long, red hair and for a moment Mikoto feels her breath get stuck in her throat.

Her hair is beautiful. 

And then the girl turns around and Mikoto wonders how she was caught up in the girl's hair of all things when her smile is brighter than the shade of red that frames her face.

Distantly, she notices the warmth spreading through her body, focused on her wrist and her training and superior eyesight lets her catch a glimpse of Kushiha's own mark, tucked in neatly near her elbow, as it slows to a stop and points at her.

Mikoto is about to say hello but the girl knocks the air out of her yet again, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki dattebane!"

"Mikoto," she replies.

(the two both ignore Minato sulking about her stealing his  _best, best_  friend)


	4. Chapter Four: Kakashi/Obito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles written for soulmate prompts on Tumblr as well as the soulmate prompts I come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read a drabble for this pairing, feel free to skip to a chapter with a pairing that you like. Chapter titles are for the pairings to make it clear.
> 
> This Prompt: The one where whenever you get a song stuck in your head, it's because your soulmate is singing it.

Kakashi flips back, tossing shuriken around his opponent. Normally, he would at least have his team to back him up but Minato-sensei and Rin went on ahead to scope out the small civilian village ahead of them where their target, a drug dealer, is supposedly located. And Obito-

Obito, Kakashi thinks sourly, certainly chose the best time to call for a bathroom break. How long does it even take him to use the bathroom?

The enemy knocks the handful of shuriken out of the air with the back of his tanto and Kakashi grins under his masks. 

Kakashi does appreciate it when the enemy makes his job easier. Pulling at the wire attached to the string, he stares ahead as the man finds himself tied up.

"The shuriken," the man growls. 

Kakashi nods, ready to reply with something both witty and monotone when loud, off-key humming starts up. Kakashi groans; whoever his soulmate is, they have awful timing.

He prepares himself to ignore it when all he can hear is: _'he's so tall and handsome as hell. he's so bad but he does it so well.'_

And then Obito is walking out of the bushes muttering, " _and when we've had our very last kiss my last request is say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset._ "

"Of course," Kakashi sighs, "You're the only one I know with timing that poor."

Kakashi dutifully ignores Obito's indignant expression.


	5. Chapter Five: Shino/Kiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles written for soulmate prompts on Tumblr as well as the soulmate prompts I come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read a drabble for this pairing, feel free to skip to a chapter with a pairing that you like. Chapter titles are for the pairings to make it clear.
> 
> This Prompt: The one where you don't know it's your soulmate until you touch them.

Kiba stares at his team: Hinata, who's nice enough, Kiba knows, even with the stalkerish habits that came about due to her insecurities. Kiba thinks if they are going to be team members, comrades- which they are, he thinks, genin teams are permanent until someone dies and he really doesn't wish death on the poor girl- that he will have to at least try and help her get some backbone.

His jonin sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, who dresses in clothes he thinks are as bad as Naruto's own orange jumpsuit, what with the bloody red and the snow white bandage styled dress. He imagines she'd be good at stealth if she's made it to her rank dressed as she is.

He snorts- stealth and Inuzuka are pretty much oil and water, if not worse.

Turning his head over to his other teammate, Kiba frowns. He doesn't know very much about the Aburame heir other than the very basic clan politics his mum thought he should know. 

He mentally lists them, squinting his eyes at Shino: he deals with bugs, is the clan heir, prefers to watch over people than take part, is sensitive in a way that can be exploited and yada yada.

He didn't really pay much attention to the day his mum began drilling politics into his head. He's a brawler, not a lawyer.

"Alright," Kurenai-sensei says, smiling at each of them. "I want the three of you to face each other in a taijutsu spar. I've read your academy files. Both of you boys have faced Hinata in the taijutsu spars at the academy but have only faced each other in longer range fights. Shino, the reports said that you lost the majority of the time when facing Hinata in taijutsu. We'll work on your upper body strength. And Kiba," she turns to him, "I know you won most of the matches against Hinata but you won by throwing your weight around. Your opponent won't always weigh less than you, you know. Hinata, you have good form. We just need to work on your execution."

The three nod, and once Kurenai-sensei jumps back, they run towards each other. Briefly, Kiba thinks about facing Hinata but the poor girl looks like she's going to faint and Kiba isn't cruel.

He pushes off of the ground and tackles Shino, freezing immediately. 

Shino does the same.

"You," Kiba says, uncertain.

"Yes," Shino replies. "Why? Because we are a good match."

Kiba blinks, wondering if he should kick up a fuss but shakes his head and decides to just take this in stride. "Okay, but it's your job to make sure Akamaru never gets fleas!" He pauses, and then, "And no cats."


	6. Chapter Six: Orochimaru/Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles written for soulmate prompts on Tumblr as well as the soulmate prompts I come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read a drabble for this pairing, feel free to skip to a chapter with a pairing that you like. Chapter titles are for the pairings to make it clear.
> 
> This Prompt: The one where the date of your soulmate's death is tattooed on your wrist.

The date, or lack thereof, was one of the things that worried Itachi most.

It wasn't often that he let himself feel something so confound as worry and self-hatred but even with the mantra of what a shinobi is and the sacrifice of love they must give up, Itachi can't help but respond to the implication of an empty black outline on his wrist with a small shock of sadness coursing through the one thing that is eternally his- his chakra.

(He has heard the romantics and philosophers preach small anthems of the soul being what a person is but Itachi knows better. A soul isn't something the person owns, it is something another holds over them. Itachi isn't convinced shinobi have souls anyway.)

Occasionally, he wonders what his own date would be and if he would ever meet the one fated to be his and himself theirs in return. But then he grows older (when has thirteen become old, he doesn't want to be so tired and he wishes he could just live in an everlasting blink) and orders are given.

His mark, carefully hidden before behind a genjutsu, is covered up even more on the day he joins Akatsuki. No matter what fate had intended, Itachi knows very well he is not good enough.

(Orochimaru spends his life, how long it is, searching for the one with a blank wrist. He hasn't found his fated one yet but he knows they might not have been born yet. It's okay, he won't die. He can wait.)


End file.
